Even Cuter: SteinXSpirit
by Madness's Blade
Summary: A witch casts quite a despicable spell on our favorite redheaded Death Scythe, and Stein is the only one who can fix it. But when it comes down to it, can both of them bring themselves to? SteinXSpirit, My OTP, lemon in further chapters, rated M for lemon, gore, and general Stein-ness
1. Chapter 1

Stein didn't know the witch had even hit Spirit with the spell until he woke up the next morning. Both of them too tired to do anything amorous that night, they went to bed. Spirit stirred sleepily, rising from his current position in Stein's arms. He walked out to the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck. He blinked, trying to work his slumber out if his eyes, and he opened the cabinets, looking for something that could serve as his breakfast. Dissatisfied with the selection he found, the weapon figured it would be better if he just did his morning grooming in the bathroom and hoped Stein cooked. So, he shuffled back to the bedroom, careful not to wake his sleeping lover, and went to the private bathroom. The battle last night had left him remotely unscathed, except for an odd feeling in his head, and he was hypersensitive to sounds. And he also felt like something was behind him, giving off wind as it moved. But, he wrote them off for a time when he weren't so sleepy. He yawned, closing his eyes and fumbling to find his toothbrush. Squirting a glob of blue paste onto it, he raised the minty bristles to his mouth and opened his eyes. A shriek made Stein fly to life, and rush into the bathroom.

"Spirit wha-" The doctor stopped dead in his speech. Spirit looked at him, horrified, and an amused grin spread across stein's face. Spirit, who had unknowingly gotten hit with the spell, (Which, it was now clear to Stein that he had, in fact.) Had become a neko. Two cat-like ears that were a shade darker than his hair were on his head, with shiny and soft-looking fur covering them. And knowing a bit about the creatures, Stein knew that Spirit now had a tail, which he assumed was the same color as his new ears. Stein chuckled and walked up to his mortified boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead, Still unable to look at the new attachments on the top of his head.

"Stein, that witch made me a neko! I have ears like a cat! And a tail! LIKE A CAT!" Spirit shouted, a crack in his voice that made the scientist laugh.

"It's okay, Senpai." Stein looked at the ears thoughtfully, giving the tip of one a tiny tweak with the tip of his finger. It twitched in response, and he became slightly immersed in a small experiment. He snapped near it, and they both reacted.

"There's a pinna response, so they're obviously functional." He said, and Spirit pouted.

" Stein…What am I going to do?" He whined, and then Stein gasped softly, and turned around, glancing at his clock. He turned around with a smirk, reaching up and giving one of Spirit's ears a scratch. Spirit made a soft humming noise similar to purring, and Stein smirked wider.

"Well, my dear pet, at the moment, we have to go to school." He said, and Spirit's face drained of color and almost comically, his ears pricked up and his tail stood on end behind him. His cheeks became a vibrant crimson.

"Wha-?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stein, you can't make me go to school like this!" Spirit whined, from where he was being dragged across the ground. Stein just chuckled and looked back at him, smiling evilly.

"If you don't stop complaining I'm going to put you on a leash." He said threateningly, and Spirit gulped. Silencing himself before the doctor proved himself true to his word. So, instead of ruining his slacks, he stood and walked beside his boyfriend. As they walked, they drifted closer and closer to each other, and eventually Stein made a bold move of sliding his hand discreetly into Spirit's back pocket. The redhead gasped softly and blushed at the friction, but he kept walking ahead. Stein watched him for reactions as he took a drag, his giving a gentle squeeze. Spirit stifled a whimper and bit his bottom lip, and looked at Stein with pleading eyes.

"Stein, we're in the middle of the street." He said in a whiny sort of whimper, and Stein shrugged and kept walking, removing his hand from Spirit's pocket. Spirit was almost disappointed. He loved the fact that Stein was only vulnerable and yes, sensitive around him. It was only Spirit who was allowed to see his soft side. And the weapon treasured that fact every day. But, as lost as he was in his thoughts, he couldn't forget that he was a neko, now. And they had talked earlier, and neither of them could remember how to reverse the spell. Hell, they'd never even heard of it. Spirit reached up and stroked one of his cat-ears, and that was almost an equivalent to someone soothingly rubbing his back. It felt odd, but he liked doing it, it was sort of calming in a way. When they got to the DWMA steps, Stein stopped, and looked at Spirit.

"Here." He said, handing his lover a stitched white baseball cap. Spirit frowned, and then he took the hat and put it on, and then immediately took it off.

"It's uncomfortable. My ears hurt." He said, and Stein rolled his eyes. He looked at Spirit with slight amusement, and then he shook his head.

"Alright, then have them shown to the students." He said, and Spirit thought a moment.

"I…I think I'm okay with that." He said, and then he walked past Stein, getting a few steps up before he stopped.

"So you say I'm a pet…" Spirit turned to Stein, a sultry look in his eyes, and he wet his lips before speaking.

"Coming, Master?" He asked innocently, and now Stein blushed. He looked at his boyfriend, who kept walking, and he looked down, and slowly walked up to the school, vowing he would get Spirit back by the end of the day.

"I'll show you Master…"


End file.
